A Maid's Fairy Tail
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: Yusei Fudo is a young man in a huge castle with an evil stepmother and two stepsisters. Can the prince, Jack Atlas rescue this damsel in distress or will hate and darkness befall the young Yusei? Lemon later on! Yusei/Jack pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Ice Flame: Guess what!**

**Yusei: What C.I.F.?**

**Crimson Ice Flame: I've got a brand new story! It's with Jack and Yusei in my very own Disney spin off! It is, that's right, **_**Cinderella!**_** Please review if you like this! Enjoy :) I own nothing!**

**Yusei: Wait, what!?**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Lowly Maid**

Yusei Fudo is a young man in the Neo Domino area. He was the son of a scientist and his own mother passed away when he was only three years old. His father then decided he needed a mother's love so he married a woman named Sherry LeBlanc who had two daughters named Akiza and Carly; they were always jealous of his charm and handsomeness. However, one day when the father died, the stepmother's true colors appeared.

Now Yusei has been forced to work in the very castle that is his own home as the maid all because of jealousy from his stepsisters and stepmother. But through all the hard work and suffering Yusei went through, his heart stayed pure and he was always kind.

Yusei is now 18 years old, his room in the highest and smallest room in the castle. He wakes up before everyone so he can make tea for his stepsisters and stepmother and feed the animals.

... ... ...

It was an early morning as Yusei was in bed, sleeping peacefully and soundly when two little blue birds came through his window. They messed with his hair as he turned over onto his stomache, putting the pillow over his head. One bird landed on the pillow as Yusei walked two fingers over to the bird, flicking him off. The bird did and angry tweet as Yusei laughed, sitting up.

"Well that's what you get for ruining people's best dreams." he said in a kind voice, a smile that could brighten up anyone's day across his face. "And that was such a good dream too, but you had to interrupt it. I'm kidding..."

Yusei got out of bed and stretched the sleepiness from his body before sighing, "I only wish that dream could come true..." he chuckled as the birds and mice made his bed while he went to change into his cleaning outfit.

Yusei wore a jet black tank top with a red symbol in the middle, tattered blue jean short that went to his knees, a white apron and black shoes. Suddenly, a male mouse with a blue shirt and light teal hat and a female mouse with a pink dress, white apron and light teal hat ran up onto Yusei's vanity set, very flusttered.

"Yusei! Yusei!" the boy mouse said.

"Hey hey, calm down! What's the big fuss, Leo, Luna?"

"Another mouse!" Luna said.

"Oh well then, she'll need a dress-"

"No no! Boy mouse!" Leo said.

"Well then he'll need a shirt, some shoes and a hat-"

"He's in the mouse trap!" Luna exclaimed.

"What!? Why didn't you say so!? Let's go get him!" Yusei quickly stood up from his chair and ran out of his room, down the stairs and to the mouse trap where the birds and mice all joined him.

He slowly picked up the mouse trap and opened it, looking inside to see a brown mouse with a pair of glasses on, shaking like mad. He sighed softly and smiled as he reached in and carefully took the mouse out. Yusei set the trap down and held the mouse in his hands.

"Don't be afriad, you're safe with me now." he said in a calm voice. "Just stick with Leo and Luna and you'll be all right, Ok?"

The little mouse stopped shaking so much and nodded as Yusei smiled again, "Good. Now let's get you into an outfit." Yusei set the mouse down and grabbed the little clothes, putting the shoes on, a white shirt and a blue hat. "Now all he needs is a name. Hmmm... How about... Dexter! It suits you so well with your little glasses, but we'll just call you Dex for short."

"Ya! Dex, Dex!" Leo nodded.

Yusei chuckled, turning his gaze to Leo's. "Leo, Luna, make sure you tell Dex about Lelouch." and with that, Yusei stood and went to go do his chores while Leo explained that Lelouch was the house cat.

Yusei went down and fed the animals outside, Lelouch, and his dog, Cindy, who dislikes that dreadful cat, Lelouch to no end. But while Yusei was getting the tea ready for his stepsisters and stepmother, they kept ringing their bells, forcing him to hurry up while Lelouch was chasing the new mouse, Dex, who snuck under one of the upside down tea cups.

"Yusei! Hurry up, Yusei!" they all called, the bells ringing loudly as he carried all the trays up the stairs.

He gave them their tea and took the laundry, until he suddenly dropped it as a loud shriek was heard. Akiza ran out of her room to her mother, complaining there was a mouse under her cup and that Yusei planted it there. Yusei glared down at Lelouch, going over to him.

"All right, Lelouch, where is he?" Lelouch lifted his hands to show nothing was there as he smiled. Yusei didn't fall for that as he picked him up while Lelouch kept one foot on the floor. "Lelouch, lift your foot and let him go, now."

Lelouch groaned and lifted his foot as Dex ran into Yusei's hand. He dropped Lelouch and put Dex in a safe place. "Go find Leo and Luna. I'll be Ok." he whispered. Dex nodded and ran off to find Leo and Luna.

Akiza and Carly both walked out of their mother's room, their arms crossed. "Yusei, come in here!" his stepmother called.

"Yes, stepmother." Yusei walked past Carly and Akiza as they smirked, knowing he was going to get in trouble.

"You're gonna get it now." Akiza said.

"Yeah." Carly agreed.

"Close the door." Sherry said.

Yusei did as he was told and closed the door, keeping his stepsisters out as they peeked through the key hole.

"Come closer child." she said as Yusei took a few steps forward.

"Oh, you have to believe I didn't-"

"Hold your tongue!" Sherry cut him off.

Yusei shut his mouth and looked down, his hands in front of him.

"Let's see what you can do as punishment... Do the laundry, all of it. Wash the dishes, scrub the floors, groom Lelouch, wash the windows-"

"But I did that-"

"Wash them again!" Sherry cut him off again as Yusei looked down once more. "And...clean **all** the floors in the house, including the ones in the rooms we don't use." Sherry continued. "Once you have done those, you can go ahead and do your regular chores. Now out with you!"

"Yes...stepmother..." Yusei said as he turned to leave, placing his hand on the doorknob, but his stepmother calling out to him.

"Oh, and, Yusei dear?" he turned his head to see his stepmother in the corner of his eyes, "Don't forget to give Lelouch his bath. Now off you go."

"Yes, stepmother, understood..." and with that, Yusei left the room, Lelouch leaving the room as well to go take a cat nap.

Yusei walked down the hall, his head down as he walked. He made sure no one was looking or even around him as a tear rolled down his cheek, falling from his chin onto the carpet rug that covered the hallway floor. More tears fell down his cheeks as he let out a soft sob.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Aww, that was so sad... I almost cried from writing that last part because of how he feels. I'm sorry, Yusei! I love you, but you can't be happy until later. Please review if you liked it!**

**Yusei: I hate you because you're making me look weak! I am much stronger then how you're saying I am!**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Drop the act already. We all know you're not as tough as you make yourself look. You may put on a strong front, but on the inside, you're as weak as I wrote you are, so don't even try to pull that bullshit on me, Yusei! I know you all too well!**

**Yusei: *Silent and hangs head***

**Crimson Ice Flame: Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyways, please review if you like this story and want me to continue! Bye for now! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hey guys, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it! Here's chapter two, please enjoy!**

**Yusei: She owns nothing.**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hey! You stole my line!**

**Yusei: Slow poke, much?**

**Crimson Ice Flame: *Punches Yusei***

**Yusei: Ow! The hell!?**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Jerk! I own nothing! Ha, I win!**

**Chapter 2: Misery or Magic?**

They say he'll be a king one day, they say he'll be a great ruler, they say he has all the fame, all the fortune. But first, he has to get married... Who is this prince you might ask? His name is Jack Atlas. He's 21 years old and still hasn't found someone to marry. His father, Mr. Atlas, has been trying to get him with someone ever since he was a teenager, and still nothing.

Jack was suppose to come home from a riding lesson and his father decided to have a celebration, but it was mostly so he could find someone he could love. All maidens and men invited to see if his son could finally find someone to marry.

Jack was in his limo, sitting back on the velvet seats as he rustled around his pockets for his cell. He finally found it and flipped it open, dialing the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Father." Jack greeted.

"Oh, hello, Jack, my son. How is your trip going? When will you be back at the castle?"

"In a couple hours. Has everything been running smoothly back at the castle?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm glad you called. I want your approval on something." his father said.

Jack sighed to himself, rolling his eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm going to have a celebration for your return since you've been gone for a couple months now and we want to have a festivity for you arrival back here. Is that all right with you, Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes again. "Fine. Do as you please."

"Very well. I will see you when you arrive back at the castle."

"Ok. See you then." Jack flipped his phone closed and let out an irritated sigh. "He always makes a big deal out of everything... Ever since Mother died, he's been overreacting to everything; over-doing it. I just go along with it so he won't get hurt on the inside... Just go with it, Jack since you don't have much of a choice right now..." he mumbled to himself.

**Scene change: Yusei's castle**

Yusei was downstairs, scrubbing the floor as he was told to do when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up at the door, hearing someone knocking again. He set the scrubber down and went to the door.

"Yes?" he asked as he opened the door.

Someone handed him an envolope with a red ribbon in the middle to seal it off. "An urgent message from the king!" the man said before leaving.

Yusei closed the door and stared at the envolope, "I guess I should go give this to stepmother."

He went up the stairs to where his stepsisters and stepmother were preacticing their music lesson. He knocked on the door as Sherry slammed her hands onto the piano.

"What is it!?"

Yusei opened the door, walking in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but-"

"Yusei, I've told you never to interrupt the girls' music lesson-"

"But it's an urgent message from the king." he said.

"From the king!?" Akiza asked.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Carly said as the two ran and took the note from Yusei, ripping it open before their mother took it from them.

"I'll read it." she said. "The king is having a ball!"

"A ball!" the girls exclaimed.

"It's for the prince!"

"The prince!"

"And every available madien and man is to attend!"

The girls danced around happily, singing, until Yusei spoke up.

"Well that means I can go too." he said. "It says every available maiden and man is to attend and I'm still apart of this family so I can go too."

"So it does... Fine, you can go, if you have something to wear and all of your chores are done."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Yusei said happily as he ran out of the room up to his own room, looking for an outfit he could modify.

"Mother! You're actually going to let him go!?" Carly exclaimed.

"He can't! He'll ruin everything!" Akiza said.

"Relax girls. I said "if..."" Shery said as the girls looked at each other, snickering.

Yusei was in his room, looking in his closet when he found a white tuxedo suit that could be modified.

"This'll be perfect! I can fix this suit up and it'll be perfect for tonight!" Yusei said excitedly.

But suddenly, his bells rang, so he had to go finish his chores. He let out a soft sigh but did as he was suppose to. Leo and Luna were sad because they knew Yusei couldn't finish his suit, until they realized they could do it themselves! They quickly got to work while Leo and Dex went to go find some extra things for the suit.

They had found a white sash and a black ribbon for the bow tie, but they found it in Carly and Akiza's rooms. Anyways, later that night, their limozine had arrived to pick them up, Yusei not ready though.

He went to their room and knocked on the door, his head down. Sherry and the girls went up to the door, but Sherry spoke.

"Yes?" she asked, opening the door.

"The limozine is here..." he said before starting to walk away.

"Why, Yusei? You're not ready..." Sherry smirked as Yusei stopped walking.

"I'm not going..." he said, walking away as the girls smirked at each other.

Yusei went up to his room and leaned on his window, sighing sadly, "It doesn't matter... It probably wouldn't have been any fun anyway... It would be boring and...absolutly fantastic..."

Suddenly, a light lit up behind him as he turned around to see his closet door opening to reveal a fixed up white tuxedo suit. He gasped happily, running over to it as he admired it. He took it from the closet and held it, a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you guys so much for this! I can't tell you how much it means to me!" he quickly changed into the new and improved tux, running downstairs and catching his stepmother before she left with the girls.

"Wait! Please wait!" he said, getting to the bottom of the stairs. "Do you like it?"

"Hmmm..." Sherry went over to Yusei, his smile disappearing from his face. "A very nice outfit, wouldn't you say, Akiza?"

Sherry grabbed Yusei's bow tie as she looked back at the red head. "No, it's no-hey! That's my black ribbon, you little thief!" Akiza went up to Yusei and ripped the bow tie off.

"And that's my sash!" Carly went up to Yusei and tore off the white sash before they both started to rip and tear at his outfit.

"**Girls**!" Sherry said. "That's enough... Have a good evening, Yusei; make sure you clean this up, would you?"

Once his stepfamily was gone, tears rolled down his face as he ran outside to the cement seat in the garden. He threw his head down and buried it in his arms as he sobbed softly. But suddenly, little white stars appeared, gathering into a person.

"There there... Don't cry child..." a calm a soothing voice was heard as Yusei lifted his head.

He moved backwards as the woman before him stood, holding her hand out to him. "Don't be afraid; I'm here to help you."

Yusei lifted his hand, hesitantly grabbing this mysterious woman's as she helped him to his feet. "Who are you?" he asked, drying his eyes.

"Why, I'm your Fairy Godmother. My name is Mina." the woman had short, periwinkle hair, golden brown eyes and was wearing a lavender sorceress cloak the fit her body very well. "I can see that you're in quite of a perdicament here... I heard your cry, my child, but don't worry, that's what I'm here for. Now where did I put my wand? Oh! I remember!"

The woman lifted her hand and closed her thumb, index finger and middle finger, pulling them down as a wand appeared. Yusei was amazed as he smiled softly. Mina grabbed the wand and thought for a second.

"Now what shall we do first... Hmm... Let's start with a carriage; limos are far too fancy for my taste. This pumpkin will do nicely. Next, horses. I think these four mice will be perfect! And we always need a coachman; how about this horse? Yes, perfect. Now...um...let's see... Ah yes, someone to open the door for you! This dog will be perfect. Oh? And it's a girl? Even better! All right dear, you're rea-wait, wait, wait!" Mina turned to Yusei and realized what he was wearing. "How silly of me! I'm terribly sorry, but you can't go to a ball wearing that. Let's change this, shall we? Annnnd Ta-Da! All done!"

Yusei was now wearing a royal blue tuxedo suit, black tie, a rose in his pocket and glass shoes. "This is wonderful! Oh, and look, glass shoes. Very classy."

"Now remember dear, my magic will only go until midnight, so you have to use it while you can."

"Oh, I will. Thank you so much, Mina! This is like a dream come true!"

"You are most welcome, my child. Now hurry! There's no time to waste!" and with that, Yusei was off in his carriage and the Fairy Godmother was gone.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Ok, I admit, I liked this chapter. But I hope you all liked it just as much as I did.**

**Yusei: What is it with you and making me seem like I cry a lot!?**

**Crimson Ice Flame: It makes for a good story, duh. Where have you been? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson Ice Flame: What's up y'all? Chapter three! Ok, now you can say it.**

**Yusei: She owns nothing.**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Ball**

Yusei was in his carriage, nervous and excited now that he was going to the ball. Once there, he got out of the carriage and saw everyone going inside, so he decided to follow them, but he also recieved some odd looks from people because of his suit since it was very fancy.

He just ignored them and went inside the ballroom, but when he did, his gaze was transfixed on the prince, Jack Atlas. He looked over to Yusei as a blush decorated the blue-eyed boys cheeks, in which he turned and walked outside. Jack smiled, following him.

(That prince... What was his name? Jack Atlas... He's so handsome; he even looked at me. His eyes were so hypnotic, but I can't show interest in another male, it's too odd. But...) Yusei's thoughts were cut off by someone placing a hand on his shoulder.

Yusei turned his head to see the prince before him, a soft smile on his face as another blush crept up to his cheeks again.

"May I have this dance?" Jack asked.

"Umm, yes..." Yusei managed to say.

Suddenly, Mina appeared, staying out of sight as she waved her wand and sent the magic to the musicans, music playing before she disappeared again.

Yusei turned to face Jack all the way as the prince took his hands, the two beginning to dance. Yusei couldn't help but keep his gaze locked on Jack's; his eyes were just so enticing that he couldn't look away. But suddenly, Jack pulled Yusei closer to his body, heat crawling up to his cheeks once again.

The two continued to dance, Yusei not even noticing he was smiling as he continued to stare into Jack's violet orbs.

It felt like forever before they finally stopped dancing, in which they sat down, Yusei's hand in Jack's as they stared at each other; their lips so close to touching...

"My name is Jack Atlas, if you weren't aware, but what is your name, might I ask?" Jack asked in a low voice.

"It's-" Yusei was cut off by the sound of the clock tower ringing. Yusei's head shot over to see it was midnight as his eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I hope to see you again sometime, Jack..."

Yusei stood and ran from the ballroom, down the steps, dropping his glass shoe as he went. However, Yusei didn't have time to go back for it as he jumped into his carriage and took off into the night, guards on horses chasing after him.

When Yusei got to his manor, the magic wore off and Yusei ran into the bushes with the mice, dog and horse as the pumpkin used for his carriage was crushed and his once fancy tuxedo suit went back to his tattered suit his stepsisters ruined, but the other glass shoe he had was still on his foot as he stepped out of the bushes, making sure the coast was clear when he looked down.

Yusei smiled softly. "Look, I still have the glass shoe Mina gave to me... Come on, let's go inside before they come back." Yusei said, the mice and dog following him while the horse stayed outside.

(That certainly was an incredible night... He asked me to dance and held my hand and...asked for my name... He was so handsome and his hands were so warm against mine... I only wish I could've told him my name...) Yusei thought, walking up the stairs to his room so he could change.

Yusei's stepmother and stepsisters returned back to the manor a couple hours later and went right to bed, angry that both Carly and Akiza couldn't dance with the prince, but that "mysterious man" could...

**Crimson Ice Flame: That was short... Oh well, I couldn't think of how to make this longer. Then again, it was just the ball, so I guess this is about right for this chapter. Next chapter, things get heavy! Anyways, please review and I'll see you guys again in my next chapter, bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crimson Ice Flame: All right, let's get this over with... Chapter 4 comin' at ya live! Enjoy! ;)**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4: A Miracle**

The next day, Sherry heard the news about the prince looking for the person he danced with at the ball the night before. The girls were happy as can be, throwing their clothes into Yusei's arms as he smiled, staring into space when he dropped all the clothes on the floor.

"The prince is...coming here..." he said in a dreamy like voice as he walked off to go to his room.

When Yusei got up to his room, he went to his window, leaning over it as he stared out to the castle.

Suddenly, Yusei heard a creak and turned around. His stepmother, Sherry, quickly closed the door, locking it as Yusei ran to it, trying to get it open.

"No! Stepmother! Please let me out! You can't do this, it's not fair!" Yusei struggled, but it was in vain as the door would not budge.

Yusei fell to his knees, tears falling from his cobalt eyes as he covered them, sobbing.

"Leo! Dex! I have a plan!" Luna said. "Mean stepmother has key! In pocket, go get it you two! I stay here with Yuse. Go, go! Hurry! Princey will be here soon! Get key before time is out!" Luna said. Both mice nodded and slipped under the door, running through a secret passage way.

Leo and Dex found where Sherry and the girls were as the Duke and his assistant arrived with the glass shoe.

"Dex! Down there! Let's go!" Leo said as they darted downstairs.

Leo and Dex got to a table with a tea set laid out, spotting Sherry next to the table as she offered the Duke some tea.

"Dex-Dex, give me lift to pocket."

Dex nodded and helped Leo up to the pocket when he fell in, landing next to the key.

Suddenly, Sherry put her hand in her pocket with the key, Leo avoiding touching her. She took her hand out as Leo took this moment to lift the key up and out into Dex's arms as the two ran up to Yusei's room.

Meanwhile, Carly tried on the shoe first, but it didn't fit, so next was Akiza, the boys trying their hardest to get to Yusei in time when a certain cat intervened.

"Ugh! Yuse! Yuse!" Leo exclaimed.

Yusei heard his name being called as he looked through the key whole to see Leo and Dex with the door key, gasping happily as he dried his eyes.

"The key! Nice job boys! Slide it under the door!" Yusei said.

But suddenly, Lelouch came up and jumped on Dex, the key flying.

"Ah! Lelouch, leave him alone, you stubborn cat!" Yusei said.

The blue birds quickly flew in with a rock and dropped it on Lelouch's head as he rolled down the stairs.

Leo and Dex quickly slid the key under the door as Yusei grabbed it, unlocking the door as he ran down the stairs with the other glass shoe at hand and the Duke about to leave as Yusei slid down the railing of the stairs to his room, hopping of as he ran the rest of the way down.

"Wait! Please wait!" Yusei said as Sherry gasped. "May I try on the glass shoe?"

"Pay no mind to him, he's just a hallucination!" Sherry said.

"Madame, my orders were every available man and maiden." the Duke said as Yusei sat down.

The assistant made his way over to Yusei when Sherry used her cane to trip him as the glass shoe flew up, shattering into pieces when it hit the floor as the Duke gasped.

"Oh-no! The glass shoe!" he gasped.

"No, it's Ok." Yusei said. "You see...because I have the other one." he said, pulling out the other glass shoe frim behind his back.

Yusei handed the assistant the other shirt as he took it. Yusei removed his other shoe and held his foot up as the assistant carefully slid the shoe on to reveal a perfect fit.

"It fits!" the Duke exclaimed.

"It fits!? Mother, do something!" the girls shouted.

"You must come with me at once!" the Duke grabbed Yusei's wrist, pulling him along. "You must be married to the prince!"

"Married? Wow, this is such a surprise..." Yusei said as he was pushed into the limo.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone! *Record scratches* We ain't finished yet! So sit your asses back down! Come on, did you honestly expect anything less from me? So every last one of y'alls better plant yourselves right where you are, 'cuz shit is gonna get **_**REAL**_** up in this **_**bitch!**_** See you in the next chapter, au revior!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crimson Ice Flame: Yes, it's that time again: time for a new chapter! Last time we left our fav little blackette off on his way to be married to the prince, but what kind of dark twist have I thought of this time? Let's find out! Please enjoy! I own nothing! ;P**

**Chapter 5: Twist and Turn**

Yusei sat in a chair in the large room he was put in, looking around and admiring the room.

"I've never been in such a big room..." Yusei said to himself.

... ... ...

Jack was in his throne, his hand on his cheek as he let out a long sigh when a guard bursted into the room, Jack looking up in confusion and surprise.

"State your business." Jack said with a firm tone.

"We have found the man you danced with at the ball!" he said with excitement.

"They found him?" Jack was interested as he sat upright. "Well that didn't take long, did it?"

"He is waiting for you at the other end of the castle in a guest room. You must go at once!"

Jack stood as he went over to the guard, giving him a nod. "Thank you, I will go met him now." he said before walking out of the room.

... ... ...

Jack raced through the halls in a face walking pace. He was eager to finally meet the person he danced with at the ball. Jack didn't knw why, but every person he had seen that night didn't seem to interest him, except this man. His midnight blue eyes shined in the moonlight and his jet black hair was hard to forget.

After dashing through all the hallways, Jack finally reached the room. He went up to the doors as he stood there. He closed his eyes as he too deep breath. He was nervous, but why? It didn't make sense, but at the same time, he was excited to meet this man who danced with him.

Jack opened his eyes and placed his hands on the doorknobs of the double doors, opening them as he stepped into the room, the doors closing behind him. He looked up to see him, that same jet black spiky hair and ocean blue eyed boy in a chair in the middle of the room.

Yusei heard the doors open as he turned his to see sun kist blonde haor and deep violet eyes. He stood as the prince walked towards him, Yusei hesitantly walking forward as they closed the distance between them.

"So you're the oe I danced with at the ball the other night, am I right?" Jack asked with a small smile.

Yusei was lost in Jack's amethyst eyes as he nodded. "Y-yes, I am." Yusei was so nervous.

Jack chuckled. "No need to be so nervous. May I ask your name?" Jack asked with a small smile.

"It's Yusei, Yusei Fudo." he blushed.

Yusei didn't know why, but when he was in the presence of this prince, he didn't feel like a house maid, but like an actual human being, he felt like he could be himself.

Suddenly, Yusei dropped his head, Jack a bit concerned.

"What's the matter, Yusei? Is something troubling you?"

"It's just...all my life I've been mistreated ever since my father passed away... I don't remember much of my mother since she died when I was three years old. This is so different to me..."

Jack smiled, pushing Yusei's chi up to have his cobalt eyes meet his wn violet ones.

"There is no need to worry. When I first met you, something struck inside me, but when I held your hand, I could tell that you were the right one for me. I will never mistreat you in any way, that I can promise you."

Tears filled the blackette's eyes as he threw himself ito Jack's chest, sobbing softly. Jack smiled sympathetically, wrapping the boy up in his arms as he placed his chin on Yusei's head.

"Do you really mean that, Jack?" Yusei sobbed.

Jack pulled away from Yusei, gliding a hand down his cheek to his chin as he wiped the tears from his perfect face.

"Of coure I do. I will give you the world if you souly desire it."

Yusei gripped Jack's shirt, their lips only centimeters apart. Jack quickly closed the gap between them as Yusei's eyes went wide, bt a moment later, Yusei gave into the kiss as he returned it, wrapping his arms around the prince's neck.

Jack pulled Yusei into his body more, wrapping an arm around his waist and placing his other hand on the back of his head.

Jack's tongue darted out to lick the seam of Yusei's lip as he gasped softly, allowing Jack to dive in. He explored everywhere as their tongues battled for dominance, Jack winning rather easily.

The two deepened the kiss before the lack of air forced them to part as they panted, a blush coating the smaller boy's cheeks as their eyes met again. Jack smiled down at the younger one before pulling away, taking his hand.

"Where are we going?" Yusei asked.

"To my father so he can meet you, of course. From there, we'll plan the wedding." Jack said.

Yusei smiled to himself, losing his hand on Jack's as the two continued walking until they reached their destination.

Meanwhile...

"Mother! What are we gonna do now that Yusei is marrying the prince!?" Carly exclaimed.

"It's just not fair!" Akiza whined.

"Quiet, both of you! We will find a way to stop that wedding and get one of you to marry the prince." Sherry said.

Suddenly, everyone heard faint humming. The three followed the sound to find Yusei's fairy godmother. She was humming and waving her arms when she threw them up but when she did, her wand flew out of her sleeve. Sherry quickly grabbed it as Mina turned around.

"Oh, that's my wand! My I have it back?" she asked kindly.

"I don't think so... Turn this woman from living to stone!" Sherry waved the and as the magic hit her, turning her to stone.

Sherry looked at the wand before smiling vicously. "Come girls, we have much to do..."

**Crimson Ice Flame: Chapter five is goin' live! Hope you liked it! Like and comment while I keep going! Always busy I guess, but it's gotta be done! See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
